


Full Moon

by AllenTraduction



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction
Summary: Touya aimait Yukito. Donc, il n'a pas compris pourquoi Yue était toujours dans ses pensées , et surtout au centre de ses rêves.





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Full Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433919) by [Chibieska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska). 



La porte s'ouvrit et leurs pieds butèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel, mais aucun d'entre eux ne prêta attention aux meubles bon marché rencontrés. Ils se sont juste laissés tomber dans le lit craquant sous le poids du couple. Yukito rougit lorsque son ami déboutonna son jean, mais avant que Touya ne puisse le toucher, Tsukishiro changea et se ne fut plus le doux regard qui le fixait, mais des yeux bleus froids et de longs cheveux qui tombaient comme une cascade sur le lit. Avant que Touya puisse réagir, Yue se baissa entre ses jambes. Les lèvres glacées autour du membre de Touya le firent frissonner, mais ce n'était pas avec Yue qu'il voulait être. Les mains essayèrent de repousser la créature magique pour tenter de faire revenir son bien-aimé Yukito, mais ses hanches désobéirent à son désir et bougèrent naturellement en provoquant une vague de plaisir.

La couverture était par terre et le jeune Kinomoto était confus , seul dans sa chambre. Pas de meubles bon marché ni de lit bruyant, seulement ses meubles illuminés par le clair de lune qui venait de la fenêtre ouvert aux rideaux volant. Il sentit ses sous-vêtements mouillés et son visage rougie de honte . Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait d'avoir un contact plus intime avec son meilleur ami, et il aimait ces rêves. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait que Yue prenne la place du garçon, et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ces rêves. Contrairement à ses rêves avec Yukito, ses rêves de Yue semblaient terriblement réels, surtout pendant la pleine lune.

Touya essayait toujours de s'habituer à la présence de l'ange dans leur vie, de ne rien changé dans sa relation avec Yukito puisque Tsukishiro n'était pas au courant de sa vraie forme, mais pour le brun tout semblait différent. Il était tombé amoureux de Yukito dès le premier instant, son regard naïf, ses sourires chaleureux, son air mystérieux. Cette aura mystérieuse qui l'intriguait, comme si Yukito émanait d'une aura magique qui attirait Touya comme un insecte sur une fleur.

Mais ensuite, il a découvert que les pouvoirs magiques qui l'attiraient appartenaient à Yue et que son ami n'était rien d'autre qu'une marionnette. Mais pour Touya, Yukito était Yukito, son meilleur ami avec qui il partageait conversations et promenades, le garçon qu'il aimait secrètement, qui serait toujours maître de toutes ses pensées.

Mais parfois, il regardait dans les yeux gais de Yukito et examinait le regard indifférent de Yue. Et sans s'en rendre compte, Yue avait envahi ses rêves avec Yukito.

Et si ses rêves avec Tsukishiro étaient pleins de modestie, ses rêves avec l'ange étaient le contraire. Yue était intense et dominateur, les baisers étaient chauds et le sexe était sauvage. C'était comme s'il était envahi et dominé. Et quand Touya se réveilla, il sentait toujours ses mains délicates et une odeur de lis dans sa chambre et ses draps mais son corps brûlant de satisfaction et de désir.

Et ces rêves l'avaient torturé, Touya aimait Yukito et seulement Yukito. Même s'il s'agissait de la même personne, même si l'un d'eux n'existait pas, il n'y avait aucune place pour Yue dans son cœur, ni dans ses pensées ni dans ses rêves. Et il avait besoin de quitter ces fantasmes érotiques qui le hantaient presque toutes les nuits.

Il fixa le plafond de la chambre, éclairé par le clair de lune bleuâtre, essayant toujours de calmer son cœur et ses hormones. Il y avait un bruit au bout du couloir, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas. Ce devait être Sakura qui revenait d'une mission, et aussi dangereux qu'il soit pour une petite fille de se faufiler dans les rues de Tomoeda, Touya savait qu'elle serait en sécurité, car il serait avec elle et la simple pensée du gardien de la lune faisait vibrer son corps. d'excitation.

Touya a lentement repris son contrôle et a été envahi par le sommeil. Il tendit la main pour récupérer la couverture et sentit quelque chose s'enrouler entre ses doigts. Il alluma la lumière, il put voir une longue mèche de cheveux en platine coincée dans la couverture. Un brin dont il était sûr n'était pas là quand il rangea son lit pour se coucher. Touya était trop fatigué pour y penser, mais il soupçonnait que contrairement à ses rêves avec Yukito, ses rêves à propos de Yue n'étaient pas que des rêves, surtout pendant la pleine lune.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/AllenKune)   
> [ Mon autre compte Ao3 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune)


End file.
